


Milk Martinis

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Richard: James and I won’t be able make it, but you should meet our friend, enjoy your night!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he wanted tonight was to be set up on a blind date, but the restaurant his friends had chosen was far enough from his house that he didn’t want to leave right after getting there.</p><p>He mumbled something darkly, changed his info contact so that ‘Richard’ would be back to ‘The Dick’ once again and looked around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Martinis

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of weeks ago I saw
> 
>  
> 
> [this otp prompt](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/138601260203)
> 
>  
> 
> and of course I couldn't resist writing a merhartwin ficlet for it!

Harry looked at Richard’s latest text, hoping that staring at it long enough would somehow make it change into something else.

**Richard: James and I won’t be able make it, but you should meet our friend, enjoy your night!**

The last thing he wanted tonight was to be set up on a blind date, but the restaurant his friends had chosen was far enough from his house that he didn’t want to leave right after getting there.

He mumbled something darkly, changed his info contact so that ‘Richard’ would be back to ‘The Dick’ once again and looked around.

From what he could see, there was no single man currently seated at any of the tables. Either they were a no show or they had been warned to come later because of Harry’s tendency to be late on every occasion. In any case, Harry had no desire to wait for that mysterious date.

He knew Richard and James only wanted him happy, thought he had gone too long without a serious relationship and if they were partly right, he was much too proud to accept help that felt too much like pity for comfort.

So instead of taking a table, he made his way to the bar. It was a bit more crowded than the rest of the restaurant, but there seemed to be an empty place at one end and it was as good as any other.

His choice had nothing to do with the attractive bartender and wanting to see if he was agreeable to a night of fun after his shift. Harry was above the pettiness of hooking up with someone just to spite his friends’ efforts at matchmaking.

*

“Is this seat taken?”

Eggsy startled a bit at the question, unaware that anyone had sneaked up behind him until this very moment. He turned quickly, only to face the most gorgeous gentleman he had ever set eyes on. However, beautiful man standing in front of him or no, Eggsy wasn’t there to flirt and judging by the look on the gentleman’s expression, neither was he. It was the only reason Eggsy nodded and shuffled a bit to the left to let him have his own space, earning himself a blinding graceful smile.

The bartender, a bald man with intense dark eyes Eggsy would have shamelessly given his number to if he had been here any other time, came right away to ask the stranger what he would take.

He didn’t seem fazed by the stranger’s order even if to Eggsy it seemed overtly complicated.

“You know what? Make that two.”

He looked over at the newcomer, wondering if someone had caught his eyes, but nope, he still got the same expression. The one where it was obvious no amount of alcohol ingested can make it better, but it beat the staying sober alternative.

“One of these nights?”

He bit his lips and nearly groans in dismay. He had sworn to himself when he got in and his blind date hadn’t been anywhere in sight he would not be flirting tonight. And anyway the other man clearly wasn’t into it.

Or that’s what he thought until he let out a humourless chuckle.

“I only learned a few minutes ago that I had been set up for a date.”

“Ugh, I feel,” he sympathized, only saved of making a fool of himself by attempting to pat his hand in silent comfort when the bartender came back with the stranger’s martinis.

Either the other man didn’t notice his aborted movement or he decided to ignore it, for the next thing he did was raise his first glass in a silent toast.

“To well-meaning friends… may they learn to leave us well the fuck alone.”

Eggsy snorted but clinked his own glass anyway, because _yeah_. He liked Roxy, loved her to pieces even, but her matchmaking attempts made him want to go see if life in Russia was better than it was in London.

The stranger sighed in satisfaction after downing his first martini and raised an interrogative eyebrow when he notice the drink Eggsy was nursing.

“Milk? Not a fan of alcohol I take it,” the way it was said, there was absolutely no judgment, simply an observation being stated, a way to keep the conversation going if Eggsy was so inclined.

And well, Eggsy really, _really_ hadn’t planned on taking any lover tonight, but between the fearfully attractive bartender and the drop dead gorgeous gentleman, Eggsy found out yet again that he was a weak, _weak_  man.

“Nah, I like it just fine, but I gotta babysit my little sister all day tomorrow and I know if I start drinking tonight, I won’t be stopping anytime soon,” he smiled to cover the panic he felt at having mentioning Daisy to the man. If there was ever a way to blow up any chance of a hook-up, the mention of a kid, even a sibling was a sure way to go.

The man surprised him though when he nodded seriously. “A wise choice. Even if your sister isn’t a little _hellion_ ,” the word was said in such a way that Eggsy knew the man must have been reminiscing about a personal experience of his own, “children are exhausting even if one isn’t already nursing a hangover.”

“Yep, been there done that, never again. I don’t care if she won’t be teething this time,” he shuddered, remembering all too well Daisy’s hellish cries, sending a dark look at the gentleman when he chuckled. “Yeah, that’s it laugh, you clearly never had to deal with a teething baby.”

“Indeed not. I was fortunately on a business trip when my goddaughter went through it.”

“That’s lucky,” he said, remembering how he had wanted to be anywhere but _here_  at that dreaded time. Then, before the natural lull of the conversation could well and truly killed it, he offered up his hand to the stranger and smiled his most blinding smile. “Name’s Eggsy, pleased to meet you.”

The gentleman raised an eyebrow at the name, but made no comment, simply shaking his hand in one of his large ones and Eggsy really shouldn’t be imagining what those hands would feel like on other parts of his anatomy.

“My name is Harry and the pleasure is all mine.”

*

While Merlin wasn’t in the habit of flirting on the job, he couldn’t honestly say it never happened. Contrary to his coworkers’ popular belief, he was only a man and the bar was one good place to meet interesting people.

He had been a bit disappointed earlier when the young man who had ordered a glass of milk had stricken up a conversation with the gentleman of the overly complicated martinis, because he wouldn’t have said no to knowing either of them in a more biblical sense, but that was life. At least he would have some pretty good wank material later when he imagined what it would have been like to have both of them in his bed at the same time.

He had to revise his opinion quickly when every time he was minding the bar near them, they would draw him in the conversation. And while the young man (Eggsy he had learned, and what kind of name was that?) was probably only flirting with the both of them in the hopes one would bring him home later, Merlin had recognize the glint in the gentleman’s (named Harry and how Eggsy had laughed after hearing Merlin’s name because ‘ _I’ve met two wizard tonight, that’s aces!_ ’) eyes and had answered the inviting smile with a brief nod of his head. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one wondering what Eggsy would look like in a sandwich.

Of course, it would all depend on the younger man. Wanting someone to warm your bed was a bit different than being up for a threesome and if Eggsy wasn’t up for it, he would gracefully let him chose who he wanted to spend the rest of the night with.

However, it soon turned out that Eggsy was alike-minded and as soon as Merlin told them his shift was done and would they be interested in finding out if his bed was big enough for three (spoilers alert: it was a king, of course it was big enough), Eggsy had jumped on his feet with a ‘ _fuck yeah!_ ’, had taken Harry by the hand to lead him to the exit then sheepishly waited for Merlin to join them when he had realised he hadn’t the faintest clue as to where the were headed.


End file.
